Angle of Attack
by Banana-viking
Summary: High School AU (Elsanna, not sisters). The story 'Arendelle Airlines' from Anna's point of view. Anna is living a double life, hardly able to remain her sanity in a world where she doesn't belong. However, she slowly find pieces of her old self when she meets the new girl Elsa. M-rated for language, adult contents and violence.
1. THSYCFE

**Chapter 1 – The Heart-Stopping yet Clumsy First Encounter**

**A/N:** Disclaimer, I do not own Disney. As requested, some chapters of Arendelle Airlines written from Anna's point of view.

* * *

><p>Monday mornings were many things. The beginning of a new week. The first day of school after a weekend. A complete an utterly evil invention, probably not mistaken if to be created by Satan himself. Suitable for catching up on homework. But one thing Mondays were not suited for, were hangovers. Monday mornings were <em>definitely<em> not suited for hangovers.

There's this old saying, that sounds something like 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.' And this time, alcohol was without a doubt laughing while pointing it's chubby nasty little finger at me, because last night was nothing but 'shame on me.' I guess you could say alcohol is kind of like that first sip of a tongue-destroying steamy hot beverage that seem to fry all your taste buds, on the verge of where you can almost hear them sizzling on your poor tongue. But you unmistakably take that first scolding sip of scorching hot coco _every _time, because you simply can't wait like an ordinary human being. Yeah, alcohol is pretty much just as much a slayer of your brain cells as that first sip of coco is the slayer of your taste buds. And you fall for it every time, because like coco, alcohol have this malevolent power of persuasion.

With that being said, I still managed to sit up straight on the edge of my bed, after all, it was seventh time I'd hit the snooze button. I felt the contents of my stomach slosh around in there as if it was the freaking ocean, and I had to take a deep breath or two to swallow the nausea. I popped two aspirin and headed for the shower.

I didn't think of anything in particular as I stood under the showerhead. I wondered what day it was going to be today though. Was it going to be an easy day to get through, or was it going to be another one of those tough ones that had seemed to have dominated the entirety of this month? School and social life seemed to take up a lot of my time. I barely slept anymore. If it hadn't been because I'd been so drugged up on alcohol most nights when I went to bed, I'd surely never made it through the soul-tearing nights where I could hear my mother's devastating whimpers from down the hall. It almost made me tear up myself, but of course I couldn't do that. I'd stopped crying long ago. Somehow, I wanted to cry. Maybe I could even get away with it if I remained underneath the running showerhead, because that way, no one could tell the tears apart, and it could be like they weren't even there.

I stepped out of the shower, taking a second to stop and look at my face in the mirror.

"You can do this," I mumbled to myself, utterly contempt to withstand that promise to myself. However, the dark circles that had massed themselves without an invitation beneath my eyes were trying to tell me otherwise. I couldn't do this. But I had to, so today a thick layer of foundation would have to help me out with my promise.

I was ready, casually late as always. I tugged my green jacket tightly around my torso, and hoped that my mom wouldn't notice my 678th (still counting) day without breakfast. Olaf was sitting by the end of the table politely eating his cereal with the manners that could only be defined as six-year-old-so-tired-he-might-faceplant-into-his-breakfast. I ruffled his hair, partly to wake him up, and partly a gesture to wish him goodbye.

"Hang in there little guy," I encouraged as my palm left his freshly damp hair.

Without further ado, I left the house only to stand outside in the freezing cold to wait. A smile plastered itself upon my frostbitten ('frostbitten' might be a slight exaggeration) face as my eyes were greeted by the ever so familiar red convertible. Because only mentally sane people would drive with their roof up when it was below fifty degrees. But I already knew I was getting into a car with a bunch of lunatics.

Nala pushed open the door, telling me to get in or get lost, so of course I got in. She was wearing sunglasses, and probably with good reason, since she was my better half in sharing that bottle of vodka the day before. Simon was driving, he always did, beside the fact that it was Nala's car. Hans was sitting in the backseat waiting for me. I'm sure I would've made his morning if I'd actually agreed to sit on his lap, but I couldn't get myself to do it. I didn't know whether it was the headache, or just Hans, but everything seemed so out of order that morning. Besides, the drunk sex last night surely had to suffice for at _least _four to five days. It wasn't because it was particularly bad, I mean if mediocre one-sided sex was what you were into. Then I guess Hans would be the perfect guy.

"You okay Babe?" He asked, but I wouldn't know if he was genuinely concerned, or if he was just marginally offended that I refused to dry hump him at seven thirty in the morning.

I nodded slightly, grasping onto to the seat Nala was sitting in while overcoming the wave of nausea that sneaked up on me. Nala looked over her shoulder and send me a sympathetic glance. I couldn't penetrate the two toned pieces of glass in front of her eyes, but I could tell from the way her eyebrows came together and curved downwards that she was feeling my pain.

We arrived at school, and the fresh air from the car to the large entrance doors did me good. Hans had draped a heavy arm over my shoulders, as we proceeded to walk down the hall. Nala and Simon were good at walking the route to their lockers as if they owned these very hallways. I guess they didn't become the school's power-couple for nothing.

My hands were feeling peculiarly clammy today, and it wouldn't surprise me if my face was paler than a piece of paper, because I could surely feel a cold-sweat creeping on. I took the liberty to untangle myself from Hans' needy embrace, and head for the bathroom. There were still a couple of minutes before the very last bell, and I wouldn't be able to suffer through one of Mr. Octetes lectures if I couldn't get my body to act somewhat normal again. Looking in the mirror, it could've been worse. The make-up did most of the job though. I stood, padding damp paper towels onto my neck, which surprisingly enough provided some sort of relief. When I noticed Nala stood behind, I wasn't surprised that she'd followed me in here.

"You alright?" She asked with a serious tone of voice, which withheld a subtle hint of worry.

"I'll be okay," I answered, leaning onto the sinks.

"Let me help you with that," she insisted, and snatched the wet paper towel from my grasp, and proceeded dapping. Her touch felt nice, and I almost forgot how nice of a person Nala could be when it was just the two of us. Nala was extremely beautiful. There was no denying it, and those pale blue eyes were almost too much at times.

The final bell rang, and something inside of me felt the sudden urge to rush to class. I wouldn't have hesitated to sprint to room 106 if I'd been alone, but now I was with Nala, and Nala wasn't the type of person who took school too seriously. I mean, she had the money anyway, so why take anything too seriously?

So we walked to class, Nala taking her own sweet damn time, which I guess indirectly, was at the expense of _my _sweet damn time. We made it to room 106, and Mr. Octetes had just started his lecture. Unfortunately, everyone had already taken their seats, ergo, the only seats available were in the very back. Simon had of course saved a seat for Nala (Hans not having the modesty-capacity to save one for me), and I was disposed to the back of the class alone. Not that I minded it, not today at least. I could go without my protective cocoon of friends for a period.

I guess the fact that I _needed_ a protective cocoon of friends today, simply confirmed that my mood was particularly gloomy this morning.

The lecture had barely started and a knock sounded on the door, and I didn't even have the energy to pay attention as Mr. Octetes introduced a new girl to the class. I didn't even catch her name, because I was too busy showering myself with self-pity about my hangover and lousy mood. My chin rested in the palm of my hand, my elbow popped up on the desk. I could've easily fallen asleep like this, but the class seemed rather captivated and fascinated by this new girl by the sound of their snickering and indiscreet mumbling.

Curiosity got the best of me though, and I looked up to see who this so-called new girl was. My eyes rested upon the girl's slender figures and her brown jacket. I'd never seen anyone so pale before. Not that it wasn't beautiful, the girl was most definitely beautiful, gorgeous even. Without hesitation, my mind couldn't help but think this girl's stunningly good looks would cause some trouble. I quickly spared a glance towards Nala, who was eyeing her boyfriend sternly, her jaw clenched in an expression of predetermined hatred towards this poor innocent girl.

"Please, take a seat," Mr. Octetes insisted, and I could see the panic arise in that poor confused girl's eyes. Everyone was staring at her like hungry vultures, the boys looking at her as if she was a price, and the girls as if she was a threat. The girl practically looked like Bambi on ice, and there'd already been a few awkward seconds to many of scouting after a seat.

My heart simply couldn't take something so innocent-looking look so terrified.

"There's a free spot back here!" I called out, slightly raising my hand and waving at her. My headache instantly punished me for my minor outburst. The new girl's shoulders dropped noticeably as she let out a subtle sigh of relief. Glad to see I'd helped the girl, I suddenly felt like the throbbing in my head was worth it.

Everything happened so fast after that. My hazy mind barely had time to intercept the wolf-whistle from the corner of the room, to Simon's repulsively sexist remark, and finally Mr. Octetes' lousy attempt to scold the boy. The unforeseen events made my blood run cold, because I knew that look on Nala's stone face, and I knew what it meant. I guess I should've told myself the new girl wouldn't go unpunished for her beauty, because as she walked down the aisle of tables it didn't come as a complete surprise that Nala tripped her. I hated how I hadn't predicted Nala's dastardly move, and I felt helpless as the girl stumbled to the floor.

Her face went bead-red as the class laughed out in a cynically hysterical laughter, and my heart ached as I saw tears starting to assemble in her eyes. I couldn't help but think how lousy a generation we had become. There simply weren't a perfectly fine gentleman in this room of callow puberty-afflicted teenage boys, who obviously had no trouble pointing out how sexy the girl indeed was, but had no intentions of helping a damsel in distress.

I guess _I_ would have to be the knight in shining armor, because my heart simply couldn't take it anymore. I got down on all four, just as Hans whispered a snarky remark into Nala's ear. I shook it off, reconsidering how I could have such a douche-bag of a boyfriend, until I had to politely remind myself that no one was forcing me to date him. Apart from myself of course.

Without entirely realizing it, I was reaching for the same item as the girl. My fingers were awkwardly resting on top of her soft hand, and oddly enough I couldn't help but like it. I broke the contact, perhaps regretting it a little bit. I bet I could've rested my hand upon hers for another point five seconds without waking suspicion.

But suddenly I realized we were in the middle of mythology studies, and I couldn't just go around holding random new girl's hands, as much as I wanted to. Because there was something about this girl, and when I looked at her, it was as if my hangover never had existed. And I'd thought Nala's eyes were lovely and blue. But these eyes, belonging to the yet nameless girl, were like, blue blue. That's how blue they were. So blue I couldn't even describe them better than blue blue. Because blue blue is definitely more of a special blue than just ordinary blue.

But it wasn't just her eyes that made my hangover disappear and my heart stop. It was the way she was looking at me with those blue blue eyes.

I felt like I should say something, anything at this point. Because you couldn't just look into a couple of blue blue eyes, and _not_ say anything.

"Here let me help you," I reported, while I gathered at stack of her papers. I wasn't sure why I had to state that exactly. The statement was actually more like pointing out the obvious, because what else would I be doing down here on the dirty classroom floor, if not there to help this girl.

I heard Hans stifle a laugh, and I simply could not resist sending him a look that hopefully portrayed the message that if he didn't stop laughing this very instant I might sterilize him with a spoon. Tactically, I avoided Nala's eyes, because no glare harsh enough could knock sense into that stubborn head of hers anyway. Admittedly, another part of me didn't dare challenge her at this very moment. Nala was pissed, for reasons that were very clear to me (the reason being the girl in front of me to be more precise) and a wise woman knows when she should and shouldn't speak. Perhaps I wasn't the best example of said wise woman, because I concede that at times I should honestly learn to shut up. But I knew Nala, and I knew what rules she played by, and those rules were rarely fair.

The girl in front of me flushed heavily as Mr. Octetes demanded that we took our seats at the earliest of opportunities, and she flushed an even deeper shade of red as I handed her one of her tampons I'd collected from underneath Erik's desk.

We walked to the back of the class. I noticed how she somehow couldn't seem to stop staring at my legs. Fearing I might have spilled some toothpaste on my pants, or something equally and tauntingly visible, I sat down in a rush, which resulted in an ungraceful manoeuvre of uncoordinatedly placing my butt in my chair. She sat down stiffly, clearly uncomfortable by the whole situation.

I sat for a little while, redirecting my attention towards Mr. Octetes, but in vain, because the girl with blue blue eyes was sitting right behind me, and I still hadn't heard her utter a single word, and somehow that bothered me more than I liked to admit. I wanted to leave her alone, believe me, I really tried, but the thought of not knowing this girl's name just haunted me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to listen _anything_ Mr. Octetes would be rambling about this entire class if I didn't ask.

The fascination towards this girl that had suddenly arisen within me was a mystery. I had no idea why I was so interested in her. Maybe I just wanted her to feel welcome, and that was the lie I chose to believe at that moment, because it was the lie that allowed me to turn around in my seat and introduce myself.

"I'm Anna by the way," I said with a smile. I thought introducing myself first would seem less like an attack, than just immediately bombarding her with question to satisfy my hungry curiosity.

She hardly smiled at me, and I was sort of expecting her to introduce herself back. But nothing left her lips other than that half-hearted smile. Not even a 'Hello Anna, I'm Victoria Valentine' or something along those lines. Honestly, I wasn't sure where the name Victoria Valentine came into the picture – I guess I just imagined the girl would have a name equivalent to her beauty.

I was afraid I'd crossed some sort of personal boundary, because Ms. Valentine wouldn't even look me in the eye. Maybe she was mute? Another few awkward seconds passed, and my mind was getting carried away, slowly forgetting what century we were in since I considered the prospect that she might be an Avox like the dude in _The Hunger Games_.

"Elsa," she whispered quietly, ripping me away from the endless possibilities of her potential muteness. "I'm Elsa," she stated again, this time more confidently.

I couldn't help but smile at her, because I felt like I'd accomplished some personal victory just by discovering this girl's name. Elsa.

"Ah, she speaks," I teased, smirking widely at Elsa. I was going to ask for her last name, but Mr. Octetes really seemed to want to ruin my day today.

"Ms. Anderson, if you and Ms. Vinter are done chit-chattin' I would very much like to continue with Tyr and the unfortunate event with Fenris, the wolf who…" that dwarf of a goatee bearing man decreed.

I figured it would be too risky of a business to approach Elsa for the remainder of class, because (1) I wouldn't want her to get into trouble on her first day and (2) Nala obviously wasn't an admirer, ergo, if I wanted to keep my ass out of whooping-reach I should probably keep a safe distance. My mind _did_ start to wander though. I wondered where this girl was from, because I'd never experienced such blue blue eyes before in my life. She surely had to be from somewhere else, and that somewhere else might not even have been in the country. She couldn't be from here. Which made her not-from-here. She was a jewel from the outside world, a world I'd never seen with my own eyes. For every century-lasting tick of the sweep hand on the clock, my curiosity for this girl grew. I'd never been much for mystery novels, but if one was written about Elsa, I'd read it from cover to cover faster than humanly possible.

The thing was that she was sitting behind me, and I didn't know where her eyes were resting. Was she looking at me? Was she pretending to look out the window like I was at that very moment? And then the bell rang, and people dispersed, and Nala suddenly claimed my attention by swinging an arm around me, and Hans' needy clammy hand intertwined with mine, and then Elsa was gone, and I didn't really know how to feel about it all, so I just tried to smile it off.

We walked in this big massive impenetrable group of people down the hall. Everyone was talking louder than necessary just to be heard, and the guys were giving each other confidence-reassuring high-fives to boost their massive egos. For a second I questioned how I'd ever been able to breathe with so many people around, which was weird, because I'd never even realized how suffocating it could be having this many people around you at all times. The headache was back now. Therefore, I untangled myself from the mass, excusing myself to the ladies' room to, well, hurl.

I turned a corner, and caught a glimpse of pale white locks assembled into a high ponytail. As if suddenly caught on private property, I hastily stepped back around the corner. Why I did that, I have no idea. Either way, I was lurking like some creepy stalker hiding behind the wall, observing this so-called Elsa as she was punching in the digits for her new locker. She looked distressed, and perhaps a little perturbed. I think it's fair to say that the urge to walk over and pad her on the back, and tell her everything was going to be alright, was an awfully weird and inappropriate urge to have, and if it hadn't been for my headache which was punishment enough, I'd definitely have given myself a whack over the nose.

I looked at her once more before I decided I had to tear myself loose from this blue blue eyed girl, who seemed to have caught my interest with a set of iron hands. I glanced over her one last time. My eyes caught the number on the locker. Number 146.

_Oh look… she got my old locker. I wonder if my Spider-man sticker is still in there._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Let me know what you think. It was surprisingly entertaining to write, although incredibly difficult to write so it runs 'parallel' with Arendelle Airlines. Please, let me know if there are some scene you'd specifically like to see, becuase I won't write all of them.

Also, I just needed a break from Ice Roses, so it might be a while for the next chapter of Angle of Attack.

Stay great :)


	2. AEFEOIT

**Chapter 2 – An Excessively Frustrating Explosion of Inner Thoughts**

It always sucks watching as someone solemnly consumes their lunch in silence. I couldn't help but notice how this new girl, Elsa, would glance towards our table during the lunch period. The cafeteria was packed, and yet, she had an entire table to herself, as if she was the human sized virus of Ebola on the loose.

School ended in a blink of an eye for some odd reason. I guess I had a lot on my mind. Nala drove us home that day, which was somewhat atypical because I'm sure I mentioned that Simon usually drives her car despite the fact that its hers. But today she was driving home, which obviously meant that she was in no mood for talking, and of course I knew why. Simon and Hans were probably too oblivious to realize the fact that Nala indeed suddenly felt threatened by this new girl, and partly because of them. I knew it was Simon's massively lame comment that had pushed Nala off of the edge and tumbling down the mountain and into the ocean where he would be too blind to see that Nala was actually drowning in a dark ocean of jealousy.

They dropped me off first like they did every day. Hans tried inviting himself in, per usual, but I told him today wasn't good because 'insert ridiculously improvised excuse here,' and I also had a lot of homework.

So I found myself a little bit lost and alone by my desk hunched over my biology homework, and for some reason, instead of the adventurous and fascinating mechanics of osmosis, Elsa's face popped into my mind, which was odd. Odd because, when did I suddenly care about the new girl and how she felt and why was I wondering what she was up to right now? Maybe she too was hunched over her biology homework, but that thought slowly died, because Elsa was a senior and didn't take biology obviously.

This wasn't the plan. This wasn't how tonight was going to go. I was going to bury myself in homework like I always did, because then I wouldn't have time to think of anything else. I would shoot one glance across the street to check if I would catch Kristoff staring again, and chew a couple of times on my pencil until casually returning to my papers like I hadn't noticed his longing high school-crush kicked-puppy-dog-eyes expression. It was always fun seeing him pretend like he wasn't looking, even though he obviously was.

I would attend dinner, but only to make sure Olaf would eat his vegetables, and maybe I could get around not eating anything myself. Pushing your food around on the plate, and projecting the attention upon Olaf (who didn't seem to mind) usually worked. And then I would return to my bedroom and do more homework, homework that wasn't even do until the end of the year. And while I would study everything we didn't need to learn in biology this year I would chat with Hans or Nala, until I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open.

But tonight was already ruined because today's encounter with Elsa, the new girl, wouldn't stop replaying in my head. I crashed on my bed around midnight after not getting any homework done, and I thought instead of sitting trying to rip my hair out about it, I might as well allow my mind to explode while I was lying comfortably on my bed. But not even the soft covers would put my mind to rest. The house was too quiet, and all lights were out – even the light in Kristoff's room was turned off long ago.

I got to my feet, because to heck with it, I wasn't going to let my mind run in agonizing loops about a girl I didn't even know. So I climbed out the window after tying my boots firmly to my feet. I started running, and I ran hard. My lungs were burning, and maybe I should quit smoking, but no that would just be another agonizingly hard thing my body would have to readjust to. Stupidly, I lit a smoke, and I sucked on it as if it would make the burning in my lungs stop. I walked a bit further, and it was oh so dark, because well, it was in the middle of the damn night. Stars were lit up on the sky, but the city lights swallowed them whole. I missed the stars so suddenly, because I was about to visit the only person I was absolutely positive was among them. Before I knew it, I was there, and stood puffing on my cigarette while greeting the man among the stars.

"Hey Dad," I said to the godforsaken stone. It was so quiet it nearly killed me. My cigarette was dying out, and I threw it in the grass and stepped on it, and said 'don't tell mom,' which I said whenever I was here.

I got down on my knees, and leaned back until my butt collided with the wet grass. My elbows were leaning on my knees, and my chin rested on my wrists.

"You know… I've always wondered what it would be like among the stars. People always say 'shoot for the moon, because even if you miss you'll land among the stars' which I think is really silly. Why shoot for the moon? It's done before. The stars sounds like a much bigger adventure to be fair," I told him.

The wind was biting, and my fingers felt like they could chip off at any moment.

"Dad… do you believe in love at first sight?"

The silent nothingness filled the air between me and the stone.

"Because… I'm quite skeptical about that sort of stuff. But today. Today kind of hit me hard. I mean Dad, it freaking hit me right in my super hung-over face! Don't tell Mom by the way," I uttered, using wild hand gestures like a love-struck fool babbling on and on about how love feels like a brick to the face.

"I mean… Dad, you should've _seen_ her. And I'm not even going to hide behind gender-neutral terms, because I don't even care. And I know you wouldn't care either," I said in all honestly, and somehow I knew my dad was somewhere, and he was nodding at me understandingly.

"I know I only met her today, and I mean, we shared like two words or something, but Dad, I promise you, I've never felt anything like this in my whole life. And this is where you would say, with that ridiculous laugh of yours 'Anna Dear, slow down, maybe if you didn't go a million miles an hour you wouldn't end up so devastated every time something doesn't work out.' And this is where I, your wise young daughter, would say 'but Dad, where's the fun in that? If my arm breaks, it breaks, and I get a cast on it. But if my _heart_ breaks, I've got enough glue to patch it up again. Simple as that. Life isn't fun in snail-speed.'"

I just sat there for a while, talking to myself. I tried mimicking his voice as perfectly as I could, but my voice simply couldn't hit such low octaves. And how pathetic was I? Sitting here talking to a rock? But I wasn't just talking to a rock, I was talking to my dad. A dad that was no longer on this earth, but in the stars. I guess I was using his tombstone as a phone, because he needed to hear this, and I didn't know where else to go.

I told him about how my friends already hated Elsa, the new girl, and how difficult it would make my life, and if it was even worth it. If Elsa was even worth pursuing. And honestly I didn't know what to, and I guess I was just a little bit lost and needed someone to talk to – because, let's be real, who did I have to talk to about this? Elsa had already gotten a label plastered upon her forehead by every one of my friends, so honestly, who could I talk to about this sort of stuff?

My mom wasn't an option. Life had just handed her a dead husband and an ADHD son, and I sure as hell wasn't going to make life hand her a gay daughter as well. Her cards had been dealt, and she sure as hell didn't get a fair hand. So I was trying to ease it out, handing her an ace underneath the table, perhaps letting her win a little here and there. On my own expense of course, but my mom was worth the self-inflicted defeat.

The graveyard was as silent as ever. An owl could occasionally be heard from a nearby tree. It's cooing was a friendly reminder that my feet still needed to be grounded on planet earth, and not just set off and jump towards the stars and let the sadness swallow me even more than it already had, because I had a life and a family here to think about.

I lit another cigarette, and leaned back into the damp grass. My beanie kept my head from resting on the cold ground. I folded my arms behind my neck, and took a long drag. I found it kind of ironic, how I was holding death between my lips at a graveyard. I was deliberately and tauntingly waving the modern flag of mortality in death's own house. And yet, these deep and abstract thoughts were swiped away as easily as crayon by the most angelic face I'd ever encountered – Elsa's face. That blue blue eyed face that might as well have been cut out of marble.

I guess it's true that beautiful girls makes you dumb, and the reason probably being that you can't concentrate about anything other than that damn girl.

"I wonder what're you're doing right now," I mumbled incoherently, grasping the cigarette between my fingers to draw it towards my lips for another nicotine filled drag. I kept wondering about Elsa, and the weirdest part was that I didn't even feel one bit guilty in regards to Hans.

But I needed to make sense of things first. Were these feelings even real, or was my mind just playing one on me? Was Elsa even gay, because if not, I couldn't leave Hans because I still needed him as a crutch. Speculations filled my head all night, even after I'd bid my father goodnight, and found myself laying in my bed staring at the ceiling.

I needed an approach to this, and I had no idea which angle I should attack this from. I mean, how does anyone know?

* * *

><p>The next thing I know, I find myself by the football field with Nala and our crew. We all lit a cigarette, because that's how we always do it. It's not even a question anymore, you just light your damn cigarette, and then the conversation can begin. Of course the conversation fall upon the matter of Elsa.<p>

"That new Vinter chick sure got some nerve," Alice babbled.

_Oh, so that's her last name_, I thought. Vinter, huh? It suited her.

Nala was quiet as always, letting her peasants do all the trash talk. She was raised above all of that. Surprisingly, you would never hear Nala speak badly about anyone behind their back. No, because she had the actual guts to say it to their face. Generally, Nala was a rather quiet person, unless there was alcohol involved of course.

Aurora and Alice went on and on about how this new girl, Elsa, was the biggest loser ever to set foot on campus. They didn't have a lot to base it on. They just wanted to please Nala, because honestly, deep down I think Nala was enjoying hearing all the mean terrible things they would say about Elsa.

"You know who her dad is, right Nala?" Aurora inquired stupidly.

Nala didn't even spare a glance her direction. She merely nodded, exhaling a breath of smoke, and said "of course" in a nonchalant voice.

Aurora laughed nervously, "of course you know, I mean, who doesn't, right?"

Alice and Aurora exchanged an awkward nervous laugh, while uttering a couple of mean things about Elsa's dad.

"You know," Rapunzel cut in so suddenly, "that Elsa girl haven't really done anything other than existing. Maybe you should cut her a break."

I was pretty proud in knowing I was related to that chick. Rapunzel had a way of speaking her mind in a way where her brutal honesty triumphed Alice and Aurora's biased opinions every time. I cowardly just nodded my head in a silent agreement, which made Alice and Aurora shut up for once. Nala didn't say anything. She just stood and watched as Simon mindlessly sprinted across field while puffing on her cigarette.

I couldn't help but watch him too, and as my eyes followed him, they caught a glimpse of snowy white locks sitting in the square-middle of the bleachers. Elsa's eyes rested upon me, and oh Elsa, don't think I wouldn't notice that this was the second time I'd caught you staring at me. I waved at her discreetly. Elsa looked embarrassed and shocked at the same time, before she returned with a similarly discreet wave. I smiled lightly feeling my chest tighten up in a way I'd never felt before.

I needed time alone with this girl, but how? Stopping up and talking to her in the hallways would only result in a social death sentence for the both of us.

So I seized an opportunity in gym class. Seeing Elsa in her sports outfit was revolutionary for me. I think it was the first time I'd actually realized how gorgeously attractive the female body was. We stood clustered together like a group of hens. I tried shuffling closer to her, and "Hey," I whispered, and "Hi," she shyly whispered back. But I never seemed to get any further than that before I heard the whistle and we were split into teams. Needless to say, I knew from the beginning this game would end in a bloodbath, despite the fact that Elsa and Nala were placed on the same team. Nala had that dark glare in her eyes, and whenever she looked at Elsa, it seemed to amplify.

But I couldn't control what Nala did. We were on two different missions, Nala and I. She trying to prove her dominance towards Elsa and the rest of the school, and me trying to flirtatiously get Elsa to notice me. Admittedly, I think I succeeded on that part, but again, I had a tendency to overdo things when I wanted something so badly. Perhaps calling her Feisty Pants was too much, but to hell with it, I needed to get a message across.

However, it barely felt like two seconds later that Nala had knocked Elsa to the ground in a cowardly attempt to show her who was in charge. Elsa was on the floor wheezing for air, and I wasn't sure of what to do. Everybody already seemed to be mindlessly gathering around Elsa, but I knew that wouldn't help the situation. So instead I went to Nala, and grabbed her arm a bit too roughly.

"Is that how we do things now?" I asked harshly.

Nala send me a victorious smirk.

"Oh come on Anna, it was an accident," she replied with a wink that made me sick to my stomach.

"What if she'd broken something?!" I fussed, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"And since when do you care?" She challenged.

"Screw you Nala, I just don't like seeing people get hurt. Is that so odd?"

"Anna, look! She's _fine_! I just needed to teach her a lesson."

"But Nala, what has she ever _done to you_?"

"Oh don't give me that Anna. You know she's totally after our boyfriends," Nala said better knowingly.

"You really want me to believe that load of bullshit? Nala, can't you just admit that you feel threate-"

Nala's eyes widened, and I looked over my shoulder. Elsa was walking towards us in hasty strides, and all I could do was step aside, because Nala deserved everything she had coming. Somehow, I was happy that Elsa had interrupted us, because I wasn't sure whether I was going to regret having completed that sentence. Nala didn't like being called out on the truth. If I'd completed that sentence, I would've hit spot-on, probably puncturing the sack to all Nala's self-control.

Either way, Elsa was still moving closer, and now she was suddenly right in front of Nala. Their faces were mere inches apart. Surprisingly, Elsa restrained herself from shoving Nala.

_Damn this girl practices self-control._

And then I realized, that that might be a problem. Elsa was so in control, and that was going to make my mission a billion times harder.

A few angry words fell from Elsa's mouth, and Nala merely replied with a subtle amount of provoking hatred. Merida came to our aid, and laid a protective hand on Elsa's shoulder. I figured it was time to pull the two apart. I grabbed Nala's arm, and pulled her towards the bathrooms. I shut the door behind us, and Nala checked the stalls.

"You know, I've got a weird feeling that you're playing with fire," I stated after Nala gave me the signal that all stall were clear.

"What the hell's the matter with you Anna? I just had to teach that little brat a lesson, alright? And there's no fire here to play with, and even if there was, you know I've always been kind of a pyromaniac," she said with a self-confident grin. "Besides, what's she going to do? Tell her daddy?" Nala laughed, and right then I hated how sure she was of herself.

And the worst part was that she was right. The fact that Elsa hadn't pushed her back today, simply proved to Nala that she didn't have the guts to fight back. Of course, I saw through that. Elsa could've kicked Nala's ass if she wanted to. Elsa was just a much bigger person than Nala was, and sometimes, being the bigger person just didn't pay off, because the world doesn't work like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Super late night update - enjoy :D


	3. THATOTWC

**Chapter 3 – The Heart-Aching Truth of Two Worlds Colliding**

"Anna do you have a minute?"

I turned around and met Mr. Hawkins' gentle gaze. I shot a glance down the hall like a paranoid idiot, to ensure no one was eavesdropping, because rule number one in high school: the walls have ears, and you wouldn't survive long if you didn't watch your tongue. Honest to say, my tongue could be a rambling jackass at the most inconvenient of times, ergo, I'd gotten rather used to watching my back.

"Sure Mr. Hawkins, what's up?" I asked, after nervously having checked the hallways.

I tightened the grip around the strap of my backpack, not because I was anxious, but okay, maybe a little bit, because somehow I was scared I was in trouble. And trouble usually meant contacting parents, and we didn't want that, would we now? I couldn't bear the thought of my mom picking up the phone and receiving bad news. I felt as if that was the only thing she received, bad news I mean.

"I wanted to ask you whether you were interested in tutoring? You're one of my brightest students, and I've got a young lady in your class who seems to be struggling," Mr. Hawkins' informed.

It was odd actually. I had been scouting the halls for Nala's peasants to make sure they were at a safe distance, so Mr. Hawkins could deliver whatever news was on his mind. The odd thing was, that I didn't want to be in trouble, but I wanted people to _think_ I was in trouble. Because I couldn't have them think I was the teacher's pet or something equally reputation-destroying. No, being in trouble would reward me with positive attention from everyone, especially Simon and Hans. Because being a badass (read immature and reckless) was apparently cool or something.

I hesitated, considering whether I actually had the mental capacity to help out some poor kid. Honestly, right now I was too busy helping myself, and as I was considering it, I was thinking of ways this tutoring could benefit _me_. That's how selfish I'd become.

Mr. Hawkins acknowledged my hesitation and noticed my indecisiveness.

"Don't strain yourself Anna. If you have too much on your plate right now that's completely fine. I'll just find another tutor for Elsa then," the man spoke, and my jaw nearly dropped when I heard the name 'Elsa.'

This was it. I was laughing remorselessly internally because, really? Had I actually just been handed the perfect opportunity to get closer to Elsa? Seriously? Was it _that_ easy? I was never this lucky. Someone was playing tricks on me because this was too good to be true. Mr. Hawkins I love you.

"I'll do it," I sputtered, because my rambling jackass mouth had no dignity, so why not sound like a desperate fool?

Mr. Hawkins smiled. Knowingly. Oh gosh did he know?

"You sure?" He responded, pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Positive. I can make time for it."

"It's settled then," he concluded. "Thanks Anna, I'll tell her to meet you in the library tomorrow."

Mr. Hawkins turned around on his heels and strolled down the hall.

"Cool…," I exhaled almost breathlessly to no one in particular.

This had to be good. The universe had spoken. Or maybe my dad was pulling some strings, I don't know how it works in the stars, but maybe he had something to do with it. The bell rang before I had more time to ponder over any more religious-astronomic-conspiracy theories.

I spent most of biology class planning. Planning what would be the perfect tutoring session. Of course the tiny voice of wisdom and sensibility in the back of my mind had to keep reminding me this was _not_ a casual sit-down for coffee nor was, or would it ever be, a date. I would actually have to teach her some damn math along the way.

Before I knew it, it was the next day, and I was already late for my tutoring session with Elsa. Sometimes I dreaded my inaptitude to abide certain meeting times. My mom had once given me a wristwatch in her effort to try teaching me to be on time. The wristwatch and I quickly became mortal enemies, and it wasn't long until it suffered a painful death as I 'accidently' dropped it on the road and sadistically watched as a car ran it over. Time was a man-made concept, and honestly, who decided an hour had to be sixty minutes long? Who decided a minute had to be sixty seconds long? Who the hell even determined how long a second should last, and why did a second seem so short when you stroll carelessly along the sidewalk, but so dreadfully long when you look at a clock? These were the sort of things I thought about, and probably often the reason to why I was always late. I often lost track of time when my mind was allowed to ramble on as it liked.

Either way, I was late, and this of course wasn't part of my perfect plan – a plan that I had spent all biology class pondering over (which actually wasn't such a big deal since I was a freaking semester ahead in that class already.)

I found Elsa at one of the tables in the middle of the library. I didn't want to waste any more precious time with Elsa, so I decided to just walk in there with my overly confident posture as I always did. Confidence was sexy… right?

Elsa didn't notice me until I slipped down in the seat next to her. I seemed to startle her for a brief moment, and when I caught her eyes, I sent her a crooked smile. For some reason, Elsa looked like a lost puppy. Her leg was bouncing, and obviously, she didn't know what to do with her hands. It wasn't hard to identify a nervous tic when I saw one. She fiddled with her hands more than often, and it was an easy sign to look out for – Elsa was nervous and I was wondering why. Did _I_ make her nervous?

The thought of it being me making her nervous was heart aching, but at the same time deliciously satisfying.

"You?" She asked in surprise.

"Me?" I answered, wondering what type of person she had been expecting. Well, to be fair, I didn't exactly come off as a clever or bright person in any way – that was sort of the point I guess. "Expecting someone more brainy-looking I suppose…," I added, because honestly I could see her confusion, but at the same time I was a little dejected in regards to the image I'd created for myself at times.

"No!" She quickly managed to say. Her eyes grew wide, and I suddenly felt a little guilty that maybe I'd made her think I'd taken offense by her question.

"No. I was just taken by surprise, I mean, I didn't expect –" she continued, and in a way it was like seeing myself when I was couldn't stop talking, because sometimes I honestly deep down thought that keeping talking would help the situation.

"It's fine Elsa," I teased, making sure to laugh a little so she knew there were no hard feelings. Her shoulders dropped, and goodness was she captivating as she was sitting there with her blue blue eyes, and that tiny little apologetic shy smile. I had to be alone with her, I couldn't have anyone interrupt us. Knowing my friends could walk by at any time made me nervous, and I needed to be able to relax around Elsa. I scouted a free section in the back of the library in the more private part of the room.

"Do you want to sit in the more private section?" I asked boldly.

Elsa merely nodded, and I took it as a good sign. I wanted to help her with her books, but something told me that would be too forward in a way. _Please Anna, you just asked her if she wanted to sit alone with you in the private section of the library. How more forward can you be?_

Did I mention how much I hated time? I guess the tragic event with the wristwatch might have portrayed my acrimony towards it. It didn't exactly help my opinion as time seemed to speed up. Why did it have to speed up? I didn't nearly have enough time to figure out anything about what this was, and what these feelings were. One thing did seem to become pretty clear to me.

Elsa sucked at math.

Math seemed like a completely foreign language to her. It was almost sad to watch, because I could see how much she was trying to understand it, but nothing in her mind seemed to click. She was so precious as she rewrote an equation for the billionth time, whole heartedly wanting to understand, but merely couldn't. I didn't want to rush her in any way, because she was doing her best and I couldn't ask any more of her. But I could see how she was killing herself with finding the derivative, so I thought I'd try and cheer her up by saying that everyone learned differently, and she shouldn't feel bad for not getting this right away. I figured it was time for a break, mostly for Elsa's sake, but Elsa didn't seem like the type who would agree to take a break when things got a little difficult. But honestly I thought her brain was going boil over completely if she spend another second on that equation. Ergo, I started talking. I started talking a lot, and I was well aware of that. But in a way it was nice, because suddenly I realized I was talking about my dad, and somehow it was nice talking about him with someone like Elsa. I don't know why, it was kind of like he would be honoured or flattered that I would talk about him to the girl I liked, and I liked the idea of him looking down upon me and being part of this moment. After a while, I noticed Elsa's hands fiddling on the edge of the table again.

Without thinking (I seemed to do a lot of things without thinking lately) I grabbed one of her hands. I immediately realized what I was doing, and I didn't dare to regret it one bit, because damn her hands were so soft. This was it. This was what I had been looking for. This was why I was here right now with Elsa, because the moment I touched her hand, I had confirmed all of my theories. I liked Elsa. And not just as a friend. I liked her in a more-than-friendly-manner. In other words: Anna Anderson you're totally screwed.

I suddenly realized my hand was still on Elsa's and without explanation. I had to say something, or else this would get weird.

"You tend to fiddle a lot with your hands when you think too much," I stated with surprisingly certainty in my voice. Elsa looked at me, her cheeks blooming red now – it was almost too easy.

"I-I hadn't noticed," she uttered nervously. Her hand had nearly frozen underneath mine, but she obviously didn't mind my hand on top of hers, or else she probably would have torn it away.

"Well I have," I said with an overly confident tone of voice, "I've seen you doing it during classes sometimes."

"Oh," she then said, and suddenly I feared that she thought I was some sort of creep that watched people and picked up on their nervous habits. I decided to change the topic, because this kind of felt like dangerous territory, and I really had no urge of appearing like a freaky stalker.

"Your hands are cold," I said dumbly. I couldn't help but feel the satisfaction of making her blush again.

"Bad circulation I guess," she murmured embarrassedly.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I needed to know exactly _how _screwed I was. I took her hand and mindlessly intertwined our fingers. _Oh God…_ my mind let out as I it realized that I indeed wasn't just screwed. I was completely, ridiculously and utterly _fucked_.

I cleared my throat a tiny bit.

"This should warm them up," and a shy smile appeared on my face. Really Anna? A _shy_ smile? Yeesh. Why did I have to be the kind of person who fell head over heels for someone she barely knew? Why did I have to go a million miles an hour, because honestly, who falls in love with someone _so fast_? I guess I was just one of those people that went with their gut more than their mind, and often times it would result in a painful mess. The scary part was that I was already by then very certain that this was going to end in a painful mess. But I had to try. That was simply something I had to. There was no way around it, because like my dad always used to say "you miss a hundred percent of the shots you don't take."

I decided this had to be enough for today. Yeah, this definitely was enough soul-searching for today. I removed my hand from hers, and grabbed my pencil instead. I sloppily jotted down my digits and folded the piece of paper. _Hold on, did I draw a freaking heart? _It was too late to check because Elsa had already accepted the note.

"Here's my number, text me about our next session," I said as I got up.

_Get out of here you dimwit, get out before she sees the damn heart!_ I tried to exit the library casually. _Tried_. I'm not sure if I succeeded. Either way, no amount of self-control could have prevented my outburst as I made it to the end of the hallway.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…," I mumbled as I lightly banged my forehead against metal lockers.

There comes a point where crushing on someone isn't fun anymore. It's a fine line between the new exhilarating thrill of liking someone, and longing after something you may or may not have. This was where the heartache began.

* * *

><p>Olaf was in the garden playing soccer. I enjoyed watching him play. There was something about that tiny little dude running around without a care in the world. It was refreshing to know carefreeness still existed. I was sitting at the dining table. My math papers were spread out in front of me. I wanted to prepare for my next tutoring session with Elsa.<p>

Then my phone buzzed.

**Nala **(08:29):_We're picking you up in 10, get ready. _

I sighed loudly. I wasn't sure whether it was a sigh of relief or dread. On one hand, I'd very much like to go out with her, Simon and Hans and forget the world for a few hours. On the other hand, I wasn't sure if I was growing sick and tired of their mindless way of living.

I gathered my papers, and put them in a stack in the corner of the table. Nala and Co. were already on their way anyway, so I thought I might as well go. I pushed myself up from the chair, and shot one final glance out at Olaf. My attention was drawn towards the kitchen as I heard a loud blast.

"Mom?" I called, and walked towards the kitchen. "Mom are you okay?" I asked concerned.

I stepped into the kitchen to find the floor scattered with pots and pans. I immediately went to help pick them up.

"Thanks Honey," my mom breathed, "I was trying to reach for the bottom pan, and then everything just-," my mom did a thing with her hands, visually explaining how the stack of pots and pans had collapsed and rolled onto the floor. She looked so small as she was picking up the kitchen supplies. Her hands were so thin and frail. It had been a while since I'd held one of them. I wanted to take one of them in mine and just hold it. Warm it up. Caress it with my thumb. Like she did when I was little.

"Anna?" My mother spoke, and I hadn't heard her because I was somewhere else completely.

"Hm?"

"I just asked if you were home for dinner?" She repeated in a sweet tone of voice.

I looked at her as if she was speaking Elvish to me. My brain couldn't quite process the distance between us, and I knew, I knew so well, that it was somewhat self-inflicted. I pulled my hand away, and looked at the large clock over the stove.

"No sorry, Nala is picking me up in a bit," I murmured almost ashamed.

My mom smiled at me. A sad little smile. The urge to leave amplified. It hurt so much. That godforsaken smile hurt so much, and I had to get out of there. I got to my feet, and walked towards my room.

"Anna?" My mom said. I turned around, my eyes staring at her widely. "Be safe. Don't be out too late," she ordered in a motherly tone.

"Okay," I whispered and my eyes fell to the floor. "I-… I love you," I mumbled as I left.

"I love you too Honey," I heard her say to my back.

It wasn't until I made it to my room that I realized I was holding a hand over my heart. My fingers were clutching onto my shirt, and my nails drilled into my skin. It hurt. It physically hurt. My heart was aching. I was pacing my room for a second. Where the hell were Nala and Hans?! Late as fucking usual. I looked out the window to scout for them. When no red convertible was in sight, my gaze fell to my bed. But something was out of the ordinary. The usual scenery of the view from my room was alternated. And there she sat, as one of my Dad's angels sent from heaven. She was right there, right across the street, sitting in Kristoff's room. Elsa with the blue blue eyes.

Something happened. My heart suddenly forgot it was in agony. I could unclench my comforting hand. It was as if my heart suddenly forgot about all the pain, well, in a sense. It was a different kind of heartache. This was more longing in a sense. My heart was a crazy little puppy, and oh how it longed for some attention from Elsa so badly. My heart was telling me, _call her! Call her!_ I seriously had to put it on a leash, because I couldn't just call her! Or wait, could I? Calling someone these days always seem a bit too extreme, unless it's _really_ important. Texting. Yes, texting her was an option.

**Anna** (08:41): _I see you ;)_

I stood waiting in anticipating for Elsa to notice my text. She finally did, and I couldn't help but giggle by the confused expression her face adapted. My phone buzzed and my little puppy-dog of a heart skipped a beat.

**Elsa** (08:43): _Are you sure you're not mistaking another stunning blonde for me?_

I laughed. Elsa could be sassy in such an innocent way. It just added to the list of things I adored about her.

**Anna **(08:44): _Haha no silly, youre at Kristoff's place. I can see you through the window :) _

Hold on. That sounded creepy.

**Anna** (08:45): _I mean not in a creepy stalker-kinda way! I just live right across the street, that's all :)_

Phew. Saved by the bell. My heart flipped when I saw her cover her mouth from laugher. Then she looked out the window, and we locked eyes. I was wondering what she was thinking in that moment. I decided to wave at her. She waved back, and then her eyes went to her lap, and I was assuming she was typing out some sort of response.

**Elsa** (08:46): _I see you too ;) _

A winky smiley? Oh my goodness, a winky smiley! Alright, to be fair, I no idea what that meant. One thing I'd learned about girls already, was that we aren't as obvious as we think sometimes. I had no idea how anyone could make something out of the tiny subtle gestures we nonchalant throw around.

I wanted to text her something, something flirty or cute. But then Nala's car pulled in out front, and Nala was being loud and obnoxious so I hurried out front. Rapunzel and Flynn took up all the space in the back, so I involuntarily planted myself on Hans' lap. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood for his clingy hands and his boner pushing against my butt.

Nala handed me a bottle, and said "drink up" and I did for some reason. Actually, there was a reason to it: I didn't know what else to do. This was what I'd gotten so used the past year, and I didn't _know what else to do_. We went to our usual hangout, with the usual people and did our usual things. I got high and drunk, and my cousin had to hold my hair as I was throwing up the dinner I never got to consume. And it was nice as long as it lasted because I didn't have to think of a thing, and everything was funny for a little while.

But in the end, when the drugs subsided, everything came crashing back onto me. I was more lost than ever now, because this thing with Elsa was just simply confusing and unmanageable. And what _thing_ really? Was there even a thing? I knew nothing, and admitting that was one step in the right direction I guess.

One thing I knew for sure however. Elsa could know nothing. I was living in two worlds, and they would only cause chaos if they ever met. If those worlds ever collided, it would be the end of both worlds.


	4. WDPOYGFIAE

**Chapter 4 – When Desperately Putting on Your Game Face Isn't Always Enough**

When I was little I couldn't comprehend how I couldn't lift a car. I mean, I felt like I could. I felt like I was the strongest person alive. I felt as if I could do anything. A car seemed like nothing. There were no limits to my strength. But when I finally went over and tried to pick up that car, it wouldn't budge. My mortality hit me pretty hard, and I soon learned that I wasn't as strong as I thought I was.

But then I learned there were different kinds of strengths. So when I couldn't lift a car, I taught myself to lift something else.

People.

I learned that lifting other people brought me joy. The fact that I made other people happy, made me happy. Watching someone smile because of me just did something to me. I would be filled to the brim with joy and sunshine whenever I would make my brother laugh by making a goofy face at him, or my dad smile because I'd made him proud by making a star chart we would explore later, or my mom kissing me on the cheek when I'd helped her cook dinner.

It had been so long since I'd felt strong. Screw lifting a car, because I'd lost the ability to _lift people_. I'd lost all my strength. All I wanted to do was lift my mom's spirit, and all I managed to do was sulk in my own misery and potentially worrying her by coming home too late once in a while.

Lifting a car seems like nothing when you can't even lift yourself, let alone anyone else.

The only thing I seemed to be able to lift lately was myself up from my bed – and even that was an endless struggle sometimes. That morning wasn't much different. I got up, threw on some clothes and skipped breakfast for the 688th day in a row (still counting). I walked out the door, ruffling Olaf's hair on the way. Everything pretty much went according to the routine, which was why I didn't understand how I could be early. I was waiting for Nala and co. while getting soaked in the drizzling rain. It didn't occur to me that I could just walk back inside the house and wait for them there.

No, that wasn't an option for some reason. For some reason, I threw my backpack on the sidewalk and started dancing in the rain.

My clothes were soaked and it was_ freezing_, but I needed to feel alive somehow. The cold definitely made sure I could feel my body, and what other way was there to feel alive? It had been a while since I'd felt remotely alive, but that moment? That moment begged to differ. All that heartache surely didn't bother the dead, which had to mean that I was very much alive. My splintered heart was my strong standing evidence that I was human. It was my tiny trophy that despite the hurt and heartache, I was living through it.

I spent a second fiddling with my headphones (those damn things are always so tangled you should think they had sex in your pocket), and cranked up for some George Ezra.

In no time, I was singing along to _Blame It On Me_, dancing my silly dance, getting soaked to the bone. Oh how it felt good. I could feel my stomach unknot itself. My feet were making sloppy sounds as I shuffled around in the slush. In the end, I was spreading my arms wide and looking towards the sky. Droplets of water settled on my forehead, and I closed my eyes and parted my lips to taste the rain. The chorus came around again, and I started singing to the stars.

Great thing about stars? They're still there even if you can't see them.

"_When I dance alone, and the sun's bleeding down, blame it on-" _

A loud honk sounded, and I startled looked towards the road. Immediately I ripped out my earbuds, and swiftly picked up my backpack from the wet pavement.

"What are you doing, loser!?" Nala called out the window, yelling over the music blasting from the car. "For fucks sake Anna, are you trying to get yourself sick? Get in already!"

My cheeks were on fire, but honestly I didn't care. This had been what I needed. As soon as I'd closed the door, Simon stepped on the gas, and we were well on our way to school. Nala turned in her seat and glanced at me.

"Jesus Christ Anna, you're soaked! What the hell were you thinking?" The girl asked, and I wasn't sure she spoke in an accusing or concerned tone of voice.

"Nothing, I, er, just felt like dancing for a sec," I explained with a sheepish smile.

Nala rolled her eyes at me and returned to Simon. One good thing _did _come out of it though because Hans didn't want to touch me since I was drenched to the core. Maybe I should dance in the rain more often. I almost found it hilarious as he purposely tried keeping a safe distance to me so he wouldn't get wet. I had to turn my head towards the window so he wouldn't see me smiling in victory.

We finally arrived at the school. Hans didn't even want to kiss me goodbye as we parted, which admittedly only made this day even better. On the downside however, all the stuff in my backpack was ruined. Including my phone. I couldn't help but think how it had actually been worth it. I decided to leave it in my locker to dry, since anything on me wasn't much drier than the phone.

The day progressed smoothly, and my mind was just so clear for once. My clothes were slowly drying, thankfully, because like I mentioned, I wasn't a big fan of the cold. Unfortunately, dry clothes meant that Hans had to be kept at bay once again. It had been a while since he and I had been alone together. I wasn't at a mental state at the moment to satisfy his manly needs. Especially when he wouldn't even return the favor.

Everything was great for a little while. I got an A on my biology assignment (which I kept well hidden from anyone but myself. I considered such things personal victories.) Without a care in the world for once, I stuffed my biology assignment into my locker, where it would fall the bottom and be long forgotten within a matter of minutes.

For a second I felt someone stand next to me, and I turned my head to greet the person, assuming it might be Hans probably impatiently waiting for me to turn around so he could fondle my ass. As I turned my head, I was surprised when I wasn't met by Hans' greedy green eyes. I was instead met by a pair of blue blue eyes – just as I thought this day couldn't get any better, there Elsa stood right in front of me, smiling shyly.

Then it hit me. _Oh shit, I forgot to let her know about the session. _My mom had asked if I could drive Olaf to soccer practice that day, but practice got cancelled since the coach's daughter was sick. I was supposed to have texted Elsa, but my useless brain had obviously forgotten all about it. My mind had been in a whole different galaxy this morning, and I frowned upon realizing my mistake. Then something happened that made me frown for entirely different reasons.

"So, will I see you after school?" She asked sweetly, clenching her books tighter to her chest.

I suddenly felt an arm drape over my shoulder, and my blood went cold. Everything inside of me went cold because now Nala was behind me and I was talking to the enemy. All I wanted to do was turn around and tell Nala and her damn ego to stick it where the sun don't shine. I couldn't though. Because I didn't know where Elsa and I stood, or where we'd ever stand, and losing my so-called friends along with Elsa (by the possibility that she didn't want me) was too much to bear. I was already a part of something, and I couldn't rip myself away from that before I could securely transfer to something else. I mean, you don't sell the bear's fur before the bear is shot.

And that's when my hatred towards time entered the picture yet again. Why can't you stop time? Stupid time. Gosh I hate you. I would've given anything to stop time at that exact moment. Elsa looked so beautiful just a few seconds ago as she had been standing there smiling at me. And the fact that she had been looking at _me_ and nobody else just made the whole thing even better. Now her eyes were wide, and she looked like a lost puppy again.

But you can't stop time, and you can't go back in time either, because if you could, I would've gone back to that exact moment and change everything. I would have gone back and slapped myself so hard I would be seeing stars (the bad kind of stars) the whole next day, because what happened next was probably the most dastardly thing I'd ever done.

I couldn't lose more people in my life right now, no matter how much or little they meant to me. So that's why I did the most cowardly thing in the history of cowards. I let out a large puff of air, snorting lightly.

"Yeah, as if," I spat.

My throat tightened when I saw the expression on Elsa's face. Nala and co. were howling with laughter, making everything much much much worse – as if it wasn't bad enough already. I don't think there are words to describe the transition of emotions I went through as I saw Elsa walk away. I'd gone from being high on life, to hating myself like I was the damn pest.

I stood frozen looking after her, noticing how her shoulders were almost up by her ears. Hans desperately tried getting my attention, but nothing could make me look away from the hurt I'd just caused. Actually, I couldn't just look at it. I had to _do _something.

"I have to pee," I said breathlessly as I ripped myself free from Hans' hands. They didn't seem to notice my distant state of being. My friends were many things, but observant wasn't one of them. Beside Nala of course. She saw through everything, but I'd gotten quite good at hiding stuff from her.

To be fair, I didn't give a flying fuck about what Nala thought about me right now. Hurting Elsa like that wasn't worth maintaining anyone's friendship over, no matter how lonely I'd become if Elsa didn't want me.

I entered the bathroom, looking under every stall until I saw Elsa's backpack.

"Elsa?" I asked.

Silence.

"Elsa, please, I know you're in there."

I knocked on the bathroom door, desperately aching for any type of response. Just anything, because her silence was more poisonous to me than her telling me to go to hell.

"I-I'm sorry about what happened… please let me in," I begged.

I wanted to get on my damn knees and beg if only she would open the damn door. "Elsa I can see your bag under the door," I pointed out, hoping it would make her feel a little silly that she wasn't answering when I obviously knew she was in there.

"Go away Anna," a tiny little fragile voice spoke.

I guess that was what did it. I couldn't even fight anymore – like I said, I'd lost my strength.

"Okay… bye," I mumbled. I was holding a hand over my heart as I walked out the bathroom. The rest of the day went with me eyeing Elsa from a distance. I couldn't walk up to her, I couldn't get myself to do it. If she would've just spared me a glance, perhaps a tiny reassurance that I was able to fix this, it could have prevented me from going completely mental. But I didn't deserve such glance from Elsa, and I didn't get one either.

So I just got to go home that day feeling completely and utterly miserable. I told Hans that my mom was picking me up, but in reality, I just felt like walking. I was walking in the rain, hoping I would catch a cold or something so that I could stay at home the next day, and maybe even the day after that.

It was dark when I arrived home, and my feet were numb. I walked past the spot of joy where I'd danced this morning, and it suddenly felt so long ago. A mere couple of hours ago, nothing could beat me down. And then I had to go ahead and do something so mindlessly stupid and ruin it all for myself. And worst of all, ruin it all for Elsa.

I pushed myself through the door and stepped out of my shoes. My jacket was dripping onto the carpet with fresh rain.

"Anna?" My mother's voice sounded from the living room. "Is that you?"

I didn't reply. I was putting my jacket on the rack and grabbing my backpack. I mean, I didn't have anything to say. My mother suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Where've you been? Goodness you're soaked Honey!" She went to me, putting a hand of my cheek. Her eyes immediately grew concerned as she touched my icy cold skin.

"Um, Simon had a thing, so I told them not to worry about dropping me off. I just walked," I lied trying to shrug it off, but my body started shivering.

"You could've called me, I could've come picked you up," she said.

"It's okay, I didn't mind walking."

"Honey you're freezing, take off those wet clothes," she ordered and started pulling my shirt over my head. I didn't protest. I let her undress me and waited for her to bring me back my robe. She handed it to me, and for some reason I couldn't look her in the eye. I felt so ashamed about what had happened earlier. With Elsa. I was a horrible person.

"Anna are you okay?" My mother asked me, concern shining out of her eyes.

My throat tightened. I was about to cry, and I had to physically strain myself to keep the tears at bay, and fight the fact that my throat was about to enclose on itself. I swallowed hard, keeping down the boisterous lament of misery that threatened to escape.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. Smiling. I had no idea where that smile came from.

"Honey are you sure?" She asked worriedly.

_Please stop mom_, an internal voice cried in the back of my mind. _Just let me go…_

"Positive," I ensured her, grinning even wider. "Just a long day is all. I have a lot of homework so…," with that, I excused myself to my room. My safe place. My cave of misery. I closed the door behind me. I barely made it to my bed before I collapsed. But oh for heaven's sake, I couldn't sob here. So I went to my closet and closed the door, and buried myself in the very back underneath a pile of blankets.

There I laid until I was completely overheated by my tears. My face was clammy with tears and sweat, but I didn't want to move. This was my safe space where no one could judge or hear me. In here, I could be Anna. And not just 'Anna the popular trouble-maker, best buds with Nala' but also 'Anna the massive dork who enjoys reading Shakespeare for fun and who's dad died almost two years ago.' In here, my two worlds could collide with no consequences.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, assuring me the rain hadn't killed it off completely. Well, what did I expect, it was a Nokia after all.

I looked down on the screen and noticed an incoming message. From Elsa. I opened it, realizing it had been send earlier this afternoon, and I'd only received it just now.

It read: _tutoring after school? :)_

Fuck. That just made me feel even worse.


	5. TTDSMSA

**Chapter 5 – The Tear-Drained Spaghetti Monster Strikes Again**

I was going out of my mind. I was killing myself over what I did to Elsa. How I had treated her. But you can only lock yourself in your closet for so many hours until your tear ducts are entirely drained, and your body is so overheated you nearly have to call the fire department to cool you down.

Of course, I knew I had to leave the closet at some point, because, well, food was a thing and I'd heard something about humans didn't survive long without it. It was around two in the morning when I finally left the closet and tiptoed my way to the kitchen to stuff my face with some leftover spaghetti. Somehow, my mom's homemade cooking could make everything better, despite the fact that spaghetti is enjoyed best when its hot, and not when its freaking ice strings of dough.

With a fork in my one hand, and my phone in the other, I was trying desperately to wring my sleep-deprived brain for some magic words I could write to Elsa to make all of this better. Spaghetti of course flew everywhere, because I'll admit I'd never been good at multitasking, so eating and writing probably wasn't the best thing.

Suddenly there was pasta sauce on my, and since I was a lady I of course didn't lick it off. Fine. I did. But that's beside the point, because the words were flowing and suddenly I had contrived a somewhat decent apology to Elsa. I caught myself before hitting the send bottom, because how would it look if she received a desperate apology at two o'clock in the morning by some tear-drained spaghetti monster?

No. That message would have to wait until the morning, since nothing good happens after 2am. You dramatically realize it is time for bed when you start taking advice from _How I Met Your Mother_. Either way, I dragged my tired feet over the wooden floor until I reached my bed, where I fell forwards and let my soft covers catch me.

"It's not the end of the world, Anna. Just sleep. Everything will be better in the morning… you'll see," I whispered with a muffled voice into my pillow. Before I drifted off completely, I kicked my shoes off and snuggled under the covers. The world couldn't be so bad when warm beds and mom's home cooked spaghetti still existed.

* * *

><p>I sent Elsa the text as soon as I got out of the shower that morning. It went something like, "<em>Hey Elsa. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I was a complete asshole, and I wish I could take it all back. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, let me know if you're still interested in another tutoring session<em>."

It didn't take long for me to realize what utter bull-crap I'd just sent her. That was probably the lousiest apology I'd read to days date, and that just settled that I from then on and out forbade myself from writing anything other than philosophy essays after 2am (it was like when midnight passed, pure bullshit would start to flow in your veins, making it the most suitable time to write philosophy).

It was too late to take the message back, and I think I in the end settled upon the conclusion that I could have sent her something a lot worse. I mean, I could have actually just have vomited all of my thoughts into a text message and sent it off without hesitation. To be honest, I wasn't sure if such message would have caused one or multiple heart attacks, since I guess my thoughts could be both frightening and twisted at times.

See, that message would have probably have looked at whole lot different, and perhaps something along the lines of, "_Dear Elsa. From the moment I first picked up one of your unused tampon, I've felt an insane, if not electric, connection between us. I realize now that shooting you down with my arrogant and cowardly words in front of all of my mates probably wasn't the best way of showing you my still unidentified attraction towards you, and that I should most likely get my head out of my ass fairly soon and tell you how I feel. And even though you are the kind of person I would give up all the brown M&M's in the world for, I'll presumably never have the guts to tell you, and I will forever remain alone, but at least I won't have to share my M&M's with you. Yours sincerely, Anna Anderson, the tear-drained spaghetti monster."_

Yeah. The more I thought of it, the happier I became that I had sent her that boring and lame apology. There was something about opening a conversation with unused tampons that seemed rather disturbing. Either way, I threw on some clothes, ruffled Olaf's hair on the way out, and prepared myself for another day of school as I waited for Nala and co. I would try to find Elsa in the lunch break and see if she would allow me to apologize to her in person.

The day progressed, and the lunch break approached slower than ever. I was planning to catch Elsa on the way out of class, because approaching her in the cafeteria would most likely end up in the same massacre as yesterday. However, Elsa seemed to be one step ahead of me all day. Actually, Elsa seemed to be one step ahead of me for several days. I couldn't even get eye contact with her in mythology studies. This girl surely knew how to avoid someone, and it made me wonder how she'd polished such heart-aching skill. Because it hurt every time she didn't want to look at me. Her silence hurt more than ever, and I thought I was able to take it, but on day three, I simply couldn't handle it anymore. There had to be a way for me to talk to her, and it had to be soon or else I was going to go berserk.

Sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures. Ergo, I hid in the janitor's closet. I knew Elsa would walk by at some point. She had to, because I'd had the exact same locker she had last year, and this was the way to the shortcut to nearly all of the classrooms in the building. Now all I had to do was wait. The tardy bell rang, and I was about to lose hope. Maybe Elsa had outsmarted me once again, and seen me walk in here? I decided to give it a few more minutes.

My patience paid off, and I suddenly heard footsteps approaching. Discreetly I peaked my head out, and there she was. Those blue blue eyes were difficult to mistaken. Elsa was walking towards me, carrying herself so confidently. She had such an incredible posture, you should have thought she was born into royalty.

It wasn't until Elsa had almost passed me I realized I hadn't exactly thought this through. Should I jump out at her? No, we would probably get caught by some of the teachers that had a tendency to patrol the halls during class hours. So instead, without thinking, I grabbed onto her arm, and pulled her into the janitor's closet. I admit it, it was without a doubt one of the stupidest moves in the history of moves.

Elsa shrieked as I pulled her into the tiny room. It hit me that if teachers were walking the halls during class hours, they would probably be able to hear us if we were too loud.

"Hey! What the-" Elsa exclaimed, and I instinctively covered her mouth with the palm of my hand and drew a finger to my lips to shush her.

Elsa calmed down as soon as she saw it was me. It hit me that my palm was currently in contact with her lips. Not in a kiss of course, although I liked the thought of that. However, Elsa's velvety soft lips were just beneath the skin of my palm, and the mere thought of it almost made me blush. I quickly retrieved my hand before I would give Elsa even more reasons to be mad at me.

"Anna, what are you doing?!" Elsa demanded to know.

She still looked rather shocked by my ambush. I couldn't blame. Sometimes I didn't think things through and this was definitely one of those times. What did I expect? Honestly, I had no clue of what I had expected. I hardly even knew what to say. So I did something that was even more stupid. I tried to make it seem as if it was her fault in a way by not letting me apologize

"Well, I wanted to apologize for what I said, but I've barely been able to make eye-contact with you since!" I hissed at her.

I was at the end of my rope now; I didn't know how to handle this and my body naturally went into defence mode. My entire body tensed, and for some reason I had all this anger that fuelled me, but it was only anger towards myself, but somehow it decided to release itself just now. Probably because I had no idea how to handle this situation better, which merely made me hate myself even further.

"Fine! You've apologized, may I leave now?" Elsa spat.

I looked at her, because I didn't expect her to actually turn around and leave. She didn't seem like the type who would do that, but I had to give Elsa some credit because she actually turned around and reached for the door knob. I had to stop her, because my heart couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't stand having her mad at me for another second.

"Elsa… please don't leave," I whispered, my voice barely audible.

Within a few seconds of indecisiveness, Elsa turned around and faced me. She crossed her arms over her chest, and raised an eyebrow. She looked so strong and independent as she stood there. It made me feel small, and I was nearly ripping holes in the pockets of my jeans by stuffing my hands so deeply into them.

Then the older girl took a deep breath, as if she was releasing all of her frustrations with one puff of air.

"Alright, spill," Elsa stated with a hint of surrender.

It filled me with joy that she was willing to hear me out. It was almost too much, and I couldn't really handle looking into her blue blue eyes as I was about to explain myself, because I was afraid I would forget how to talk, or breathe or something useless like that.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said," I quickly stated, "I feel horrible about it. Suddenly Nala and Hans were just hovering over me, and I panicked. Nala doesn't like me talking to you, obviously. I know it's no excuse. If I'd just seen your text, I would have replied, and this wouldn't have happened. Elsa, I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to treat you like shit, and especially not in front of all those people, and I wish I could take it all back–" but Elsa interrupted me before I could finish. I was kind of glad she stopped me, because who knew whether the tear-drained spaghetti monster would make an appearance and say something utterly dumb?

"Anna, its fine. You don't have to apologize," she said. "I forgive you," and those few words just did something to me.

My entire stomach unknotted itself, and mmh, how the air could suddenly flow all the way to my poor lungs again. I'd almost forgotten how nice it was to breathe again without an elephant on your chest. A smile spread across my face, and I thought my cheeks were going to crack from pure happiness. Then I wondered if your cheeks could actually break from just smiling, but then I remembered that Elsa was still standing right in front of me as beautiful as ever.

The happiness was simply too overwhelming. It brought something out in me. Courage.

"Do you wanna come to my house on Friday, and have the session there?" Whoa, even I hadn't seen those words coming.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Elsa answered, and oh how my heart glowed.

She was smiling slightly, but her gaze dropped to the floor in a shy manner. I decided enough was enough, and I had better get out of there before I ruined this great moment.

The closet was rather dark, but I still swiftly leaned an arm past Elsa to grab the door handle. Leaning over towards the door also meant leaning over towards Elsa. Our faces were suddenly insanely close. Intensely close. Her lips were right there, and I don't think anyone could ever grasp how awfully frustrating it was to have something waved at you that you weren't allowed to touch! I mean, did I consider kissing the hell out of Elsa at that moment? Yes! Did I do it? No. Why? Multiple reasons. First of all, I could tell Elsa had not figured nearly half as much out about our connection as I had. She probably wasn't even aware that she was staring, and giving me all sorts of mixed signals. It was too soon to drop the bomb on her like that, and I still wasn't sure whether a kiss would be the right way of letting her find out. Secondly, I was technically still dating Hans. I was a lot of things, but a cheater wasn't one of them.

"Well, I assume you know where I live since you've been to Kristoff's," I mumbled casually, as I was eyeing her lips.

They'd felt so soft under my palm, and I wondered how they would feel against mine. Elsa's gaze feel to my lips as well, and I wondered what she was thinking. In a way, she looked as if she was longing to be kissed. However, I didn't give in to the temptation, no matter how good of an idea my heart told me it was. I had to bite my bottom lips to keep myself from laying one on her. Finally, I pushed open the door, and we both stumbled out of the closet. I waved her goodbye and watched as she walked to class.

When I finally set off for class myself, I could feel a bounce in my steps. A bounce of utter joy.


End file.
